Valley of Fruit
The Valley of Fruit is a place introduced in Season 7. Overview The Valley of Fruit is part of the Alfea Natural Park. It is a place in which Digmoles can be found. Flora The Valley of Fruit contains giant fruits, seemingly oranges and lemons in the form of trees, and purple fruits surrounding the bushes and streams of water. Flower-shaped water vessels float above the field. Fauna The Valley of Fruit is full of different Fairy Animals, some of which camouflage themselves. Nonliving The Valley of Fruit contains streams of water which are purple in color. Pre-Series Intial The Digmoles were once abundant in the Magic Dimension, but nearly became extinct at the hands of the Giant of the Valley, leaving only one left. Altered The Winx saved the Digmoles from the brink of extinction at the hands of the Giant of the Valley. Series Season 7 In "Butterflix," at some point in the past, Faragonda suggests going to the Valley of Fruit in order to find Digmoles. Meanwhile, a transformed Kalshara greets her brother, Brafilius, who is fearful of her, not being able to recognize her as his sister. Kalshara tells him about the new powers she has acquired through Wild Magic, but Brafilius is repulsed and wants nothing more to do with the Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals, the power they searched so long for. In anger, Kalshara forces Wild Magic on Brafilius, transforming him into a dog-like creature. After his transformation, Kalshara orders him to fetch her a Digmole. After some unsucccesful attempts by Brafilius, the Winx, Roxy, Faragonda, and Mavilla come upon the brother and sister. Faragonda does not recognize Kalshara, which she thanks Wild Magic for. In order to protect the Digmoles, the Winx and Roxy transform and pursue Kalshara. Brafilius summons the Giant of the Valley to rise and gather the Digmoles. The girls attempt to attack it but they yield no results as it is seemingly impervious to direct attacks. After capturing the Digmoles it starts to descend underground, much to Kalshara's dismay as she has not yet laid her hands on a Digmole. Kalshara attempts to attack Mavilla but is turned into a kitten by Faragonda. Brafilius saves her from Faragonda's clutches and transports away with her. Meanwhile, the Winx and Roxy utilize the strategy of hitting each one of the giant's arms to free the Digmoles, which in turn will defend themselves. Their plan is successful as the Digmoles compromise the integrity of the giant, which causes it to collapse. From the rubble comes stone formations that grant the Winx Butterflix as they have proven themselves worthy as the true defenders of the Fairy Animals. After Faragonda receives praise from Mavilla and releases her Digmole into the wild, the Winx say their goodbyes and prepare to transport back to their own time. Stella states she knows just where to host the park's grand opening party, hinting at the Valley of Fruit. In "The First Color of the Universe," Faragonda begins to talk about the grand opening party of the Alfea Natural Park. Stella panics as she completely forgot about it. Later, Winx enter the Valley of Fruit, albiet late, and greet their boyfriends, with Musa reflecting on her breakup with Riven. Faragonda introduces the Winx who, after a few speeches by Bloom and Musa, welcome everyone to the Alfea Natural Park as the hosts of its grand opening party. Fairy Animals and magic dance around as everyone enjoys the festivities. After the party, the Winx and Roxy brief the Specialists on their mission to stop the Fairy Animal hunters Kalshara and Brafilius, asking for their help in finding the Fairy Animal with the first color of the universe. Starting their search at the park, Tecna reminds everyone that the Magic Dimension was originally immersed in darkness, so they could be looking for a dark animal. However, Roxy objects to the implied simplicity of the mission and relays the message the Digmoles gave in order to find this animal. In "The Power of the Fairy Animals," Bloom briefs Faragonda on what happened in the Magix Underground World, with Faragonda saying it is an incredible story and nature always teaches great lessons. Bloom remarks that no matter how small, each creature plays a key role in all the worlds. Then, a party ensues in the Valley of Fruit. The Winx take up their instruments and play for the crowd, which include the dancing Specialists and Fairy Animals. The Winx pose for a group picture with the park's animals. Comics Season 7 In "Issue 141: Animals Bewitched,"... Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-23h51m26s174.png Valley of Fruit 2.png Valley of Fruit 3.png Valley of Fruit 4.png Rock monster.png Winx 704 -- Timmy, Brandon, Helia, Nex.PNG Winx 704 -- Musa, Aisha, Stella, Brandon.PNG Stella and Brandon S7.png Bloom & Sky Kiss S7E4.jpg IMG 4447.PNG IMG 4448.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex 2.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex 3.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex 4.PNG Flora 7x04.jpg ZEvR7BQjT9U.jpg Fashion Winx - Look 2 (3).png Fashion Winx - Look 2 (4).png Winx 704 -- Bloom and Sky.PNG Winx 704 -- Bloom and Sky 2.PNG Bow.png Winx 704 -- Timmy, Brandon, Nex, Sky, Helia.PNG 7x04 Tecna Mistake.jpg Category:Winx Club Category:Locations Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Magic Dimension Category:Alfea Category:Locations of Alfea Category:Fairy Animals Category:Comics